Awkward
by jopsi
Summary: Summer can make awakward things happen. But awkward can also describe miracles sometimes. / 2759
1. Ice Cream

**_Author's note: _Ossu!~ Stupid me posting more stupid stuff. This time I will try to write about three chapters. This is the first one. I started it at school and realized it laggs something when I got home and this is how it finally turned out. The rest of the story will be posted later...when I get more inspiration. This here was written so fast cause I want summer to come back ._.'**

**Pairing: 2759 (Yea it'll be this order)**

**Rating: T (Not now though...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did then Tsuna & Hayato would be canon!**

**Anyway: ENJOY!**

Sun was caressing Tsuna's bare chest as he laid still, taking in the moment. It was rare for him to be able to spent time like this, just relaxing and tanking up some warmth and energy. He felt great, knowing that there wouldn't be any incidents in the next ten minutes, so he closed his eyes and probably fell asleep in an instant. Reborn had went to Italy for urgent business, Bianchi with him. His mother and the children where off shopping. The garden was big enough for him to lie down and he had decided to take the opportunity.

What he didn't know was that a certain silver haired male approached him just a while later, quietly, not wanting to wake that precious person of his. He watched Tsuna taking his nap for some time, wondering how anyone in the world could look so cute and appealing at the same time while sleeping. However, the ice-cream he was carrying wouldn't last long, so he decided it was best to carefully wake up his boss. "Juudaime. Anoo...Juudaime?", smiling Hayato reached his hand to Tsuna's shoulder and started shaking him carefully. "Mmm...hmh? What is it, Gokudera-kun? Where do you come from?" Tsuna rubbed his deer-brown eyes and tried to wake himself. "I thought I'd pay you a visit, if it's alright with you Juudaime- Ice-cream?", Gokudera held one of the ice-cream sticks up to his Juudaime. "Oh, thanks Gokudera-kun. It's even chocolate ice-cream!" The silver-haired smiled happily "It's your favourite flavour, isn't it?". Tsuna nodded. Yes it certainly was and he was unable to answer properly since he had already proceeded with his ice-cream, to the extent that his chin was covered in chocolate. Much to Hayato's panic. He hadn't thought of this and the sight off the young brunette, sucking off the ice-cream and making a mess on his face and his chest was far too eye-catching. It made him nervous and he nearly choked on his own ice-cream when his tenth licked some ice-cream which had dripped down from his ice all over his hand and fingers. A heavy blush started to creep up his face, Tsuna didn't let that slip. "Gokudera-kun? Is something wrong? You're red all over!", he slightly fussed over his self-proclaimed right-hand man who just tried to smile and hide his arousal "I-I-It's nothing Juudaime. I'm just feeling a little too warm. Be careful or your ice-cream will melt." "Hii! You're right!", the brunette quickly went back to trying to stop the cold threat in his hand from melting and dripping all over. Far too cute for Gokudera. He was so caught up in watching Tsuna, he forgot his own ice-cream and was only snapped back to his senses by a certain brunette. "Gokudera-kun! You made a complete mess of yourself. Are you alright?", Tsuna chuckled at the sight in front of him. The silver-haired boy had strawberry ice-cream all over his short black pants and it looked really awkward. "Ah, yeah I'm okay. I was...dozing off. Sorry.", Hayato replied confused. Tsuna, still chuckling waved a hand at Hayato's pants. And the silver-haired realized what had happened "Oh Crap!". He blushed even more now and with a pleading look to his boss he asked: "Will you excuse me for a while, Juudaime? I need to clean this up fast". Tsuna nodded, still grinning and told his guardian to take a leave.

As Gokudera came back from the bathroom in the house his face was still covered in a blush. "You know", Tsuna stated "just now, that was really cute". "W-w-what? I'm not...I'm not cute at all Juudaime. Not in the slightest. And even if I were, I wouldn't be as cute as you." Wait. Did he just say that? Realizing his words, the storm guardian went bright red again. Tsuna smiled shyly "Thank you, I guess...By the way...Gokudera-kun, do you want to eat with me? I'll be all alone till evening and it's kinda sad to be by myself. I was really happy when you arrived here, you know.", now he was flushed as well and he had to ask something to get out of this awkward situation, yet he made it even more awkward. Gokudera's eyes were sparkling "Of course Juudaime! There's nothing I would enjoy more than staying here with you! And as your right-hand man I will make sure that you can enjoy this day, as much as possible. If necessary I'll even..." "It's alright Gokudera-kun.", Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the silver-haired boy's little rant. He loved that devotion of his, even though Reborn was right with referring to the young mafiosi as a love-sick puppy. "Let's go make some food, shall we?"


	2. Sandwiches

**_Author's note: _Second chapter~ Wooho! This time I tried to speed up the storyline a little bit and I hope you will like the development. There's a big change at the end of the chapter! x3**

**Pairing: 2759**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. 'Cause if I did Tsuna and Hayato would be canon.**

**Anyway: ENJOY!**

They arrived in the kitchen and Hayato gave his boss an asking look. "What are we going to eat? Do you have something special in mind, Juudaime?", he asked. "I don't care. But I'd prefer something simple and definitely not something warm. Maybe we could make sandwiches." Hayato nodded in response and with a smile he said "What ever you want, Juudaime." "Okay then."

As they started to make the sandwiches either of them took care of one task. Tsuna cut the tomatoes and the salad while Hayato sliced and buttered the bread and at the end they added the salmon Tsuna found in the fridge, as a leftover from yesterday's dinner. While they worked Hayato couldn't stop himself from glancing over at his precious boss and blush from time to time. He was so amazed by the beauty of Tsuna's movements when he sliced the vegetables with the kitchen knife and he wondered what it felt like to be held by those small hands, which looked so plain and had to carry so many burdens. He blushed heavily when he realized his mind was dozing off yet again and he noted to himself, that he had to take care of his daydreaming. "It's done!", Tsuna smiled happily when he looked at their work "I'm really hungry now. Do you want to eat outside? Or in the kitchen? We could also go upstairs if you want to." Hayato was confused by all those suggestions and he took a few seconds to be able to answer. "I think the kitchen is fine, of course only if that's okay with you Juudaime." Tsuna nodded and they sat down next to each other, Hayato slightly blushing when their shoulders met. It was getting harder for him every day, to compose his nervousness and stop the feelings he had for his boss from just bursting out of him, but until then he had managed.

"They taste really good, don't they?", Tsuna mumbled with his mouth still not empty as he ate his second sandwich "I think we did great". And Hayato tilted his head to the side smiling, as he agreed to the brunette's statement. "They're amazing boss, I'd have expected nothing less since it was you who made them." The younger boy looked a little bit disapproving when he sighed. "Moah...Gokduera-kun don't say unreasonable things. I only sliced the vegetables and put everything together...Without you they wouldn't be as good as they are now." That made Hayato blush heavily. "Gokudera-kun, there are crumbles on your cheek...wait..." Tsuna said before reaching out with his hand and gently stroked Gokudera's face to remove the sandwich leftovers from his skin. The silver haired boy thought he was going to burst and he pulled away confused. "Juu-Juudaime, you don't have to do this, I am unworthy of..." "Just shut up will you?", the young brunette said, looking a little bit angry, a frown on his features "There's nothing bad about me helping you and you definitely are not unworthy or something like that". Hayato was just staring, still red as a tomato and he didn't realize that Tsuna was getting closer to him until they were only a few inches between them. "You know Gokudera", he said, smiling with a blush on his cheeks "to me, you are really important and I cherish you a lot."

The young bomber's eyes widened and Tsuna could have sworn they were sparkling right now. A little tear formed in Hayato's right eye when he started talking "Juudaime...thank you very much..I am honoured to hear something like that from you...and...and...To me you are the most important person in the world". He had closed his eyes while he said that, because he was far too embarrassed to look at Tsuna. That's why he had failed to see Tsuna reaching over until he felt a hand on his neck and something soft on his mouth. In an instant his eyes were wide open again and all he saw was a lot of brown hair .


	3. From awkward to happy

**Finally! Last chapter! I really hope this will be just as good as you expected or better! The scene at the end isn't how I wanted it to be but oh well...I suck! Anyway, this fic wasn't easy for me, since even though 5927/2759 is my OTP, I can't write about them. **

**Pairing: 2759**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. 'Cause if I did Tsuna and Hayato would be canon.**

The moment that passed seemed really long to Gokduera. Like ages if not more, but at the same time he wanted it to last even longer when Tsuna finally moved back, a heavy blush covering his cheeks. In an instant the brunette looked to the floor. Even though it was all his doing he was still embarrassed. However, he wasn't alone with that.

Hayato's head was equal to a tomato and he was staring at his boss with wide eyes, trying to catch up with the whole situation, but he couldn't. This was just too much for him. The confusion of what happened. The tingling on his lips, that wouldn't vanish no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. The warm feeling Tsuna's kiss had left inside his whole body. All that made him feel so incredibly awkward, but comfortable at the same time.

"J-Juudaime?", he stuttered shyly "I...you...why?".

"I'm...I'm sorry Gokudera-kun. I don't know what got into me. I was just so angry because you always...because...because you always make yourself so unimportant. But...but that's definitely not the case. I want you to know...that...that you are very important to me, but I thought you wouldn't believe just my words. It must have been disgusting and awkward for you and I'm sorry for that"

Gokudera was really touched by Tsuna's words and he had to make clear that he was happy, because he didn't want his Juudaime to think he was disgusted by him. "NO! That's not the case Juudaime. I...I really don't think it was disgusting. It was, awkward, yes, but not disgusting!"

"So...you're not mad?", the little brunette asked immediately because he was still unsure.

"O-of course not! How could I be mad at you Juudaime? The real case is that I feel honored to be kissed by you."

"You do?"

"Yes" and with that said a bright smile appeared on Tsuna's face. What Gokudera didn't see was the mischievous gleem in said teen's eyes. "So, Gokudera-kun...can I do it again?"

"WHAT?" the silver-haired boy yelled out in shock. "I mean..I mean..what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I would really like to kiss you again, because I liked it a lot." Tsuna still blushed but he was direct in a way Gokduera wasn't used to and it confused him, how ever there was one thing he was all to aware of: At this rate he was going to explode so he denied Tsuna's request.

"I'm sorry Juudaime but you can't", he said, but Tsuna didn't let off so easily. He leaned forward and grabbed Gokudera's hand with his left while the other one softly touched the silver-haired boy's face. "But Gokudera-kun, I really want to and I see no reason why I shouldn't-" "I'm gonna burst if you do that again", Hayato said and he whispered the last part of his statement "because I...because I think I like you a little too much".

What made him even more confused now was the fact that Tsuna was chuckling. He was chuckling, still not letting go of Gokudera's hand and the silver-haired didn't understand what was going on at all.

When Tsuna finally stopped he looked at him and simply stated "I know Gokudera-kun. But you know what? I like you a little bit too much as well...", before he pressed his lips against Gokudera's once again.

This time, after some seconds something inside of the storm guardian made click. He understood. And in that simple moment of understanding all of his feelings started to overwhelm him. Everything was clear now. And with that he started to feel, instead of thinking. The tickling on his lip, which had turned into a soft feeling he couldn't describe, causing small shivers to run down his whole body. The heat that was slowly taking over, spreading from his chest all the way down to his feet. He even had little goose bumps on his arms. Not to mention the flush that had once again covered his whole face. But he didn't care. He felt great. He felt happy. He felt warm. He felt _loved._

All of the awkwardness that he had felt since the moment he was called cute for once in his life turned into pure happiness. And that miracle that had happened to him that day felt to him like it was only the start of something big. Something new.

Later that day they were in Tsuna's room upstairs. The brunette on top of his silver-haired now-boyfriend. They didn't seem to get enough of each other, since they wouldn't part longer than a few seconds, before kissing each other again. Their tongues dancing and their hands on each other's bodies. Gokudera pulled Tsuna closer by his neck and Tsuna touched the bare skin of the other's chest under the shirt. Saliva connected them every time they separated due to the lack of air. And the more time passed, the more heated they got. It didn't take long until Tsuna had pinned Hayato on the bed, which seemed to be a rather awkward scene. Not to mention that it was unusual for the young bomber to let himself get overpowered. But this situation was different. It was his Juudaime who overpowered him and he wouldn't want it any other way. Tsuna just enjoyed that fact since he was able to take control of this and he was pretty sure if this went on he would do something Hayato didn't expect of that day. So he decided to lean down a little bit and started to undo Gokudera's pants...

That's when it happened. With a loud crash the door flew open and with a shiver Tsuna turned around. He knew exactly who had caused this. Reborn. Oh damn his life.


End file.
